Let the Ass Game Begin
by TearsOfWinter
Summary: Craig and Clyde are on the same baseball team. After a very close game where Clyde scores the winning run, the entire team runs over to hug and slap Clyde's ass in celebration. Craig, however, takes it to a whole new level and gropes Clyde's ass to his heart's content.


Thanks to themuffintitan for the prompt.

* * *

Tenth inning, and they were still neck and neck with six runs each. The South Park boys usually didn't try so hard. Baseball was a simple past time. Win or lose, it didn't matter to them, only that being on the team looked good on their college applications. However, more than putting in an effort, they hated losing to the North Park snobs even more. Those assholes with their rich parents, big houses, and perfect hair and teeth…Fuck, this is United States of America. They had to win because it's all about the underdogs. It was the patriotic thing to do, wiping the smiles off those spoiled brats faces.

Two outs, bases loaded, and Clyde stepped up to the plate. As he stared down at the other team's pitcher, his grip tightened on the bat slipping in his hands. It was all up to him. If he struck out, that would be it. Game over. But if he hit it, if they won…

A fast pitch right down the middle, his swing only connected with air.

"Strike!" The umpire cried out from behind him.

Licking his lips, Clyde bent his knees and raised his elbows higher to try again. A smirk appeared on the pitcher's face, causing Clyde's already heated cheeks to turn brighter. The ass was looking down on him. He didn't think Clyde could do it. Oh hell no. It was on like Donkey Kong now because that North Parker just released the beast. Nobody, and Clyde meant nobody, looked down on Clyde the Donoman!

The second pitch came as a fast curveball, but the brunet's concentration was so deep, the world slowed down to where he could see the seams of the ball coming towards him.

 _CRACK!_

The sound echoed satisfyingly in the field. The ball zipped past the pitcher's astonished face, past the second baseman. The center fielder made a mad dash and caught the rolling ball. He threw it long, but it was too late. Token scored right before they tagged Stan out. South Park won.

Cheers erupted from the dugout. The team invaded the field, yipping, shouting their victory for all to hear. Craig was among them, but he was slower than the rest to congratulate Token and Clyde for getting them the win.

A rare, tiny smile graced the gangly teen's face. He was happy for Clyde; proud of him. Among the starters, he had the worse batting average. It was rare for the brunet to get a hit in, much less help with a run. However, when they needed him to carry the team, he did just that. Afterward, they should celebrate, but with just the two of them. The rest of the team could die in a ditch for all Craig cared. They were all a nuisance (except Token. Token was still cool in Craig's book). He would be soooo happy if he could just have Clyde all to himself for one whole day.

"Great job, Clyde!"

"Atta boy!"

Craig stood off to the side, patiently waiting for his turn as one after another their teammates surrounded the brunet. Hands ruffled Clyde's hair, and arms were thrown over his shoulder in camaraderie.

"You the man!" Suddenly, Craig's eyes narrowed into slits when Kenny slapped Clyde's butt. Soon, a few of the others followed suit with congratulatory ass slaps.

What the fuck? What the actual fuck? Why were they smacking Clyde's perky butt cheeks? Even he never got to touch them! And he was the one that's been dreaming about banging Clyde since seventh grade! Those fuckers. They should know Clyde belonged to him. He claimed him since day one! Granted, Clyde didn't know this, but what did it matter? Sometime in the future they were going to date…You know, soon as Craig confessed to him one of these days…Maybe next year… Whatever. Point was, those assholes need to stop touching what was his!

Growling under his breath, Craig elbowed the other guys aside. He smacked his large hand over Clyde's keister, essentially 'protecting' it from further groping. _"Stay away!"_ His eyes warned, _"Mine!"_

"Craig, Craig, Craig!" Clyde chirped excitedly as soon as his best friend appeared beside him. He ignored the hand cupping his ass. From his point of view, Craig was congratulating him just like the others. "Did you see me? Did you see the hit I made?"

"Yeah, I did," Craig drawled in his infamously bored voice, "Nice hit."

"I know right? You should've seen the pitcher's face! I wished the ball would've hit him. It would've made everything perfect!"

Craig's fingers twitched on Clyde's ass, but he didn't remove his hand. Huh, maybe this stupid tradition of smacking each other's ass after a great hit wasn't so stupid after all. Finally, he was given the perfect excuse to grope Clyde's butt to his heart's content. No way was he going to stop now!

"Yo!" Token jerked his head back to the dugout. "Coach said he's treating us to pizza. Break it up and let's go."

"Fuck yeah, pizza!" Some of the boys cheered, happy to get away from this awkward flirting. Amusing as Craig's jealousy and Clyde's obliviousness was, none of them wanted anything to do with it. Not with pizza waiting for them.

As the group began to disperse, Clyde fully intended to follow the rest of the team- and would've- except for one tiny detail. "…Craig, your hand is still on my butt."

"Yeah, I know. So?" Craig apathetically stared down at the shorter boy with not even a hint of remorse or shame reflected in his demeanor.

"So…" Clyde squirmed, but the hand didn't fall away like he expected. Instead, it felt like Craig was squeezing his butt cheek harder? "Maybe you can take it off?"

"Why? I'm congratulating you. This is normal. You know the team does this all the time."

The tips of Clyde's ears began to feel hot. "Dude, I get it. I think you congratulated me enough. I don't think guys usually-" Abruptly, Clyde let out a high pitched squeak when Craig pinched his ass. "The fuck Craig! That hurt!" He slapped at the offending hand, but Craig wouldn't budge. He was born stubborn.

Arrogantly, Craig smirked. He found Clyde's yelp insanely cute. He wanted to hear it again. "Oops sorry, tender butt. Didn't know your ass was that sensitive."

"I said get off Craig! This isn't funny anymore! If you don't let go, I'm going to fart in your hands!"

"Ew! Do that, and I won't treat you Taco Bell anymore! I told you that shit messes with your gut."

"Hey, fuck off. Taco Bell is amazing. Don't badmouth my baby."

Rolling his eyes, Craig briefly removed his hand to smack Clyde's ass. He didn't do it because he found Clyde's statement annoying, but because he loved the brunet's plump, bubble butt. It deserved to be slapped so he could watch it jiggle.

Clyde, on the other hand, could only tolerate so much.

"Okay, that's it! No more mister nice guy!" He roared, tackling Craig to the ground. They wrestled for a few scant seconds before Clyde gained the upper hand with his heavier weight and pinned Craig down. "How you like them applesauce, Tucker?" With a hard whack of his palm, Clyde spanked Craig's left ass cheek, then the right, then left one again. "Not so funny is it now huh!?" Finished, Clyde hurriedly scrambled to his feet. He was familiar with Craig's temper. If he didn't run away now, there will be hell to pay. "Don't think this is over!" He yelled over his shoulder. "I'm gonna get you back for this, Craig! You better watch out for your ass because the war is on!"

Slowly, Craig stood up, rubbing his stinging cheeks. The corners of his mouth lifted in amusement as he watched Clyde scurry away like a bat out of hell. "Looking forward to it," he muttered to himself. Good. Clyde just gave him a reason to grope his butt even more. Clyde may have won this battle, but Craig was going to win the war. That ass was his.


End file.
